Star Wars: Adventures on Scarif
by Pegasus2731
Summary: This is a story I am currently working on. This story is about a young adult named Sam, who is forced to work for the empire. But when Death Star 2 blows up, he is sent back to his home planet of Scarif. There he tries to figure out what the empire did. He runs into some familiar faces on the way. This action packed adventure for all ages.


Chapter One

As a child, Sam knew he was different. He could do and feel things others couldn't. He was never taught about the Force in the academy. He only heard rumors of the Lord using it against his enemies. Sam always dreamed of a free galaxy under a republic. He was working on the second superweapon, Stardust II when he was called to evacuate. AS he left the superstructure, it exploded. The debris hit his ship off course and he was stuck traveling the wrong direction in hyperspace. When Sam got into the cockpit to ask what happened, they were dead, all of them. Sam knew what he had to do the moment he saw them. His astromech, A5-R4 was right behind him. He set his course for his old home on Scarif, the lifeless planet. He had heard rumors of its previous form as a child. A lush paradise blown to bits by the Empire. All his friends who defected told him that. He could never believe them since he was the only one who lived there. A5-R4 set their course and headed to Scarif.

" Hey A5, do you really think Scarif was like they say it was?" He asked his friend, who was standing next to him.

" BwobwoBohWowww." He responded.

"Very funny, but I'm for real dude." Sam responded sarcastically. A5 has been without his companion ever since his last engineering mission to mine Kyber crystals on what was left of the Jedah asteroid field. His companion K4T0 was on the ship that was bringing the kyber crystals back to the Death Star. The ship's engines failed and got sucked into hyperspace and right into a Supernova.

" Booboo Pbwo!" A5 booped aggressively.

" Guess we gotta go find out ! Get ready to cut the sublights, we're almost there." Sam reached over A5 to flip a red lever on the control panel.

Sam remembered the last time he piloted a ship back when he was in the academy. The newest TIE model the TIE defender. A design by Grand Admiral himself. He was never good at piloting so he worked as hard as he could to get better. But he just couldn't. His dream ship was an SW cargo ship. It was big, had amazing fire power, and had the most room out of any Imperial ship. He had dreams of living alone on a desert planet with two suns. He was forced as a trooper there because of an encounter Lord Vader had with someone from his past.

"Kenobi." Sam said the name like it meant something to him.

" Bwo Bwo?" A5 beeped in confusion. The astromech turned to Sam, who was staring into space like he had been sucked out of his body.

Chapter 2

" Oh, sorry A5, shutting down main reactor." Sam said a little off, like he had seen a ghost. The ship came out of lightspeed facing an orange and grey planet with a debris field surrounding it. The planet looked like it was in half. Chunks had been taken away from the planet by the first Super Weapon. Sam sped up the approach to the planet. The debris was just of old imperial ships and buildings. All things Sam had seen before on his travels. The ship makes it into the atmosphere and there, a huge Imperial base awaits Sam. His childhood home.

" There it is A5, Landing Pad 1. Are you getting any readings of the Empire ?" Sam turned to look A5 In his scanner. A5 was visibly excited to be on Scarif because of his non Imperial droid companion, K4P2. They haven't seen eachother since Sam went to the academy.

" Hey A5, I know you're excited, and I am too, but I don't know if K4, Mom, or Dad are alive. There could have been a virus, or the Empire could have found them. They are the two most wanted people by the Empire in the galaxy." Sam brought the ship down where he brought it up from so long ago. His house was exactly how it was when he left.

" I'm sure they're alright, the word probably got to them about Stardust II and got them worried." Sam started walking out of the cargo bay while A5 was well ahead of him. The door of his home opened. There they stood, like they were brought back in time. Their son, all grown up, was right in front of them.

" Master Sam! So good to see you. It's been so long. And, Oh goodness me! A5! You are ok. Thank the maker!" K4 said running to them. Sam's parents stood back, taking it all in.

" Our luck hasn't run out yet Cassian." Sam's Mom said.

" Mistress Jyn! Look at who has come !" K4 rushed towards the couple.

" Yes K4, I can see. I think you and A5 should go catch up with each other somewhere else." Jyn Erso said. She looked surprisingly good for her age. Cassian Andor, her husband, looked as good as she did. For what they have been through, they would be the best looking couple in the Universe.

"We heard about the Death Star. Are you OK !" Cassian said.

"Im here, right ? Anyway if the rebellion took the emperor and Vader, the war is going to get out of hand. The dumb generals are going to lead the way. Some of them aren't even trained to do so." Sam said while he walked to the living room of his home and looked at his Mom's painting.

" They were heroes." Jyn said. Sam looked back at her. " We were heroes. It runs in the family. Now you need to be the hero the rebels need to beat those dummies." Jyn said looking into Sam's eyes. Suddenly, K4 and A5 burst through the door. They have a message.

" Sam Andor of the Empire. Are you there. Do you read this signal?"

Chapter 3

There was a hologram of a man on the blue light reflected off of everything in the house. Jyn and Cassian look at each other tensely.

" Yes I copy. Who are you ? " Sam looked into the holograms eyes.

" I am General Naydeen of the Rebellion. Have you been in contact with your parents recently?" Naydeen said like he was rushed.

" I am with them now. How do you know them?" Sam asked. Jyn and Cassian walked into the holograms view.

" They won us this war and… Oh my goodness. Jyn Erso, Captain Andor! I can't believe you're both OK. Everyone here thought-" Naydeen was cut off by a woman in a soldier outfit. She walked in front of him and Cassian's eyes lit up.

" Princess Leia? You're still alive ? I thought Alderaan-"

" Alderaan isn't important right now Captain. We need you and Jyn back here on Endor. Just because we won the battle, doesn't mean the war isn't over. Where are you located? I can send a detachment to you and bring you here." Leia suggested.

" No, I think your rebellion should come here. This place is now in imperial scoops after what they did." Jyn said over Cassian.

" Scarif. Our first victory. I will tell everyone to pack up. We will arrive shortly. Im glad youre ok you two. See you." Leia got a sense of nostalgia when she said Scarif. It was even visible to Cassian and Jyn. K4 and A5 both post outside of the house to await the rebels arrival.


End file.
